


Bendy: Corrupted Hope AU

by Telecast



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: AU, Bendy is a pure boi, Corrupted Hope Au, F/M, Henry is a good dad, I'm Bad At Tagging, Joey Tries To Be A Good Dad, Oh and Joey used to be a singer in here, So is boris
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:15:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24414976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telecast/pseuds/Telecast
Summary: This is an Au I've been working on and I must say, so far I am really proud of it.So basically this is the story: "What if things happened differently in Bendy's backstory and what would happen after that?" Well be prepared for some weird writing cause this'll be one heck of a roller coaster ride!
Relationships: Henry Stein/Linda Stein
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Bendy: Corrupted Hope AU

**Author's Note:**

> I'll make some art for this Au soon enough!

Joey Drew was a man who did many things, he was mostly known for his singing career but then decided to make a show of his own. A show that he had hoped will be as popular as those other cartoon protagonists, however Joey had different ideas for the protagonist’s design. “I say make it a devil,” He started, “The most friendliest devil you’ve ever made!” His worker, his friend, his partner in crime was Henry Stein and he did as he was told, though he did worry. Henry worried if it might be taken off the air due to parents complaining or from any others, but Joey felt really confident at this point and Henry knew that Joey will never back down when he’s this confident. Once Henry had finished the design, it was missing only a name.  
“Lucif? Nah...Sindy? No, no…” After minutes upon minutes of thinking he finally came up with a name! “Bendy! Bendy the Dancing Demon.” He wrote it down on the left hand corner of the design sheet and got up, walking to Joey’s office. After knocking on his door, he could hear his friend’s voice from the other side, “Come in.”  
“So you made a design, buddy ol’ pal?” Joey asked, Henry only gave a nod and gave it to Joey. Joey looked down at the paper and smiled widely at it. “I love it! Pure genius, my friend! And his name suits him, I feel like this design will do! Thank you, Henry I knew I couldn’t do this without you.” He said, His friend nodded at Joey, “Anytime, Joey! So do you have any idea where the plot is headed?” The other thought about it for a moment, “Maybe we could do a few animated shorts and see where it can go on from there, if one plotline is good enough, I’d say we have a plot for his misadventures.” He laughed and told Henry to rest up for the rest of the day, he knew that Henry worked really hard for what he had made.  
After a few months of making the mini cartoons, one plot caught Joey’s watchful eyes. He slowly walked up to the silver screen where Bendy had been in view, he held out his hand as if to get the cartoon’s attention, then looked towards Henry and the projectionist, Norman Polk. “Henry, what is this cartoon’s title called?” Henry looked at the projectionist and told him to rewind it. When the title came into view, Joey was beaming, “Escapism! I love it!” Joey started happily, Henry walked beside Joey, “Henry, I think I know where the plot is heading!”  
“You do? And what might that be?”

“I will explain it later, my friend. I think this will only make more sense on paper than saying it outloud.” And with that, the taller ran off to his office to write things down. On the top of the page he wrote out the series’ title. “Bendy’s Escapism” Once handing it to Henry, Joey had to leave and told everyone that they could go home for the rest of the day. Henry already knew he was having more inspiration. Maybe even having ideas of friends for Bendy, and/or a family. Henry left the studio and made it to his home, Linda was there doing the usual. 

(Sorry that this was short for you guys, I really tried haha)


End file.
